Teen Wolf: Hurt by Family and Hunters
by Alex McGarrett23
Summary: Derek's brother had been abused by his uncle and by Kate Argent. Characters: Derek Hale, Talia Hale, Laura Hale, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Chris Argent, Allison Argent, Kate Argent, Peter Hale.


**_Teen Wolf: Hurt by Family and Hunters._**

**_Characters: Derek Hale, Laura Hale, Talia Hale, Peter Hale, Chris Argent, Allison Argent, Kate Argent, Gerard Argent, Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski._**

**_Chapter 1: Background on Peter and Alex's run in with the hunters!_**

**_One night during a run. Alex and Peter where running before heading home and Peter and he heard the hunter after them but didn't tell Alex until the last minute when Alex started running faster. Peter looked at him and said, "Why are you running so fast nephew." Alex says, "Hunters are coming." Peter said, "It's ok. They hunting another wolf." Alex looks at him and says, "You just lied, uncle Peter." Peter says, "Just run Alex and don't look back." Alex did as he told. BUt he looked back and didn't see Peter behind him. So he doubled back around and saw Peter talking to Kate and heard them talking. Kate says, "Is he catching onto you Peter." Peter says, "yes, Alex is getting suspicious about me." Kate says, "We are going to do something about that before he tells someone." Peter says, "He's here with me in the woods. We could hurt him enough so he couldn't say anything." Kate says, "Lead the way. Let's go get him." Peter says, "ok, but we won't have to go very far he is just behind that tree line behind me." With that Alex takes off running toward his house. But he realized that they are town. So he started heading toward town when all of sudden he was on the ground with a bullet hole in his leg. He turned over on his back and sat up and was greeted with a gun to face and Kate kneeling down to look at him in the eye. She then proceeds to tell Alex that, "He is going to be her good boy and keep his mouth shut." Alex then says, "No, I'm not. I'm going into town and I'm going to get the Sheriff. Tell him everything." Kate hits Alex across the face with the butt of her gun and laughs. Peter then steps up and says, "nephew, for your own good keep your mouth shut." Alex gives Peter a dirty look and says, "GO TO HELL, Peter. Mom is going to kick out of the house. If she doesn't kill you first." Peter says, "She's not going to find out because Kate has a present for you." Alex tilts his in confusion and Kate laughs and he looks at her and takes a knife that was dipped in wolfbane and cut his throat to his voice box and Alex tried to scream but he couldn't no sound came out. Alex started to panic and started to scream but no sound came either. Kate then tells Peter he can go ahead and go home. Peter says, "OK. But what are going to do with my nephew." Kate says, "I'm going to make sure he knows not to fuck with Kate Argent." Peter says, "OK." With that said Peter leaves. Kate turns her attention to Alex again and Alex starts to back away from Kate. But Kate reaches out and grabs his leg and pulls him toward her and grabbed his throat and started to tell him, " If I hear that you said anything to anyone. I'm going to come to your house while your asleep and slit your throat and then I'm going to go to Derek's room, since you are closer to your brother. I'm going to cut him up and tell him the reason why he is being hurt." Alex froze and just stared at her. Kate says, "Do I make myself clear." Alex nods his head since he can't use his voice anymore. Kate looks at him for a minute and decides that he fully doesn't understand and she starts to pull his shirt up. Alex starts to realize what Kate is doing and starts fight her. But Kate held her gun to his head and says, "Don't move" in a menacing voice. Alex fought for another minute and started to relax but not fully relaxed. Then Kate started to slowly lower her hand toward his belt buckle and undid it. Then she proceeds to undo his pants and push his pants and boxers down to his knees. Then Kate says, "Lay down on your back." Alex does what he is told. Kate proceeds to kiss up and down his chest and stomach. Then she slowly makes her way toward his dick and started to suck and lick the head until he was hard. Kate then proceeded to take him all the way into her mouth. Alex tried to hold still but he knows that this wrong started to push off but she just put the gun under his chin and push up to tell him to stop fighting or it is not going to end well for him. So Alex, slowly stopped fighting her and started to writhe on the ground. Kate started to get irritated and pulled off his dick and said, "stop moving and stop fighting or I'm going to hurt Derek right in front you." Alex froze at the thought of Kate hurting Derek because of him. Kate went to sucking Alex and Alex started to breathe heavy and he tapped Kate twice to try and get her to stop or he is going to cum. But she sat up and started to undo her pants and straddled Alex's hips and lined herself over his cock and lowered herself down on his cock. After a minute of her adjusting to taking Alex's full length she started to fuck herself on Alex's cock. With Alex trying to get her to stop without pissing her off anymore than he has already done. But he doesn't succeed. She looks down at him and tells him to open his mouth. Alex shook his head. But Kate put a hand on his jaw and squeezed until Alex opened his mouth. Once he opened his mouth, Kate put the gun in his mouth and said, "keep fighting and I will blow your head off." Alex wide eyed nodded and stopped fighting her and just layed still until she was done. Once she was done, she pulled her pants up and got up and asked, "Are going to say anything to anyone Alex?" Alex scared to death shook his head, "NO." Kate says, "Good boy. Now get up and get dressed and go home to your mother so she get try and figure what happened to you. Alex slowly stood up on shaky legs and pulled his pants up slowly backs away from Kate and makes a run for house. As soon as he go to his house Peter greeted him at the door and Alex dead stopped on the porch. Peter asked, "Are you OK, Alex? What did she do to you?" Alex just looked at Peter and shook his head and pushed his way past Peter and ran to his room to take a shower to wash off Kate's scent. Once done he changed clothes and went to Derek's room and laid on his bed and fell asleep. Derek and the family returned from being in town and Derek went up to his room to put his stuff away and found his brother on his bed asleep. Derek walked over toward Alex and put his hand on his shoulder and Alex jumped off the bed and ran to a corner by the bed and Derek looked at him in shock and yelled for their mom. As soon as Derek yelled for their mom he walked toward Alex slowly and told him he wasn't going to hurt him and knelt down in front of Alex. Alex looked up at Derek with a scared look on his face and started to cry. Derek leaned in and pulled Alex into his lap and held their in his arms and started to try and calm his brother down by slowly soothing him by humming. Derek and Alex heard footsteps coming down the hallway and step in front of his door and opened it slowly. Alex tensed up and started shaking and Derek started to hum again. Derek's door opened to their mother standing their. Derek looked up with a concerned face to his mother and she just looked at them and said, "Do you know what is wrong with Alex, Derek?" Derek just mouthed "no." Talia says, "ok. Alex can you tell me what happened, please." Alex just looked up at her and then to Derek and shook his. She just looked at him with a sad look and just nodded. But looked closer to his throat and hollered for Jake and Peter. They came running in Derek's room and they looked frightened. Alex looked up and started to shake and trying to make himself smaller in Derek's lap. Derek, Talia and Jake looked shocked that Alex is acting this way and Derek thought of something to figure out why he is acting this way. Derek asked, "dad can you step out for just a second please?" Jake said, "sure, but why?" Derek said, "I want to see if my suspicion is correct." Talia asked, "What suspicion Derek?" Derek said, "I want to see if he is afraid of either dad or Peter." Talia said, "oh, ok. Jake please step outside for a moment, please." Jake said, "sure." As soon as Jake left. Alex started to push further into Derek as Peter took a step closer toward him. Derek looked at Alex and then at Peter and started growling at his uncle and his mother caught a look of Alex's face and turned toward her brother and started to get up and go after him and he said, "If you kill me you wont know what happened to Alex." Talia froze in fear at hearing those words. Alex froze, because he knows that Peter is going to lie and he is going to ask Alex if that is what happened. Talia nodded her at Peter and said, "tell me what happened to my son. NOW Peter!" Peter says, "OK. Alex and I were running and Kate and her men started chasing us. But I heard them first but didn't want to tell Alex. But he heard them too, and started running. I asked why he was running and said hunters. I said OK. I told him to run and keep running and don't look back. But I guess he doubled back and listened to me and Kate's conversation." Talia asked, "What was your conversation about, Peter?" Peter said, "We were talking about how to keep Alex silent. We came up with to torture him and tell him to keep his mouth shut by threatening Derek. I didn't know she was going to cut throat with a wolfbane covered knife until she pulled it out and cut him with it. After she had done it she told to me to go to the house and what for guys to get home so you wouldn't think anything was wrong. So I did." Talia said, "So you left your nephew to a hunter to be tortured and or worse once you left. Do you know what would happen once left and came back to the house?!" Peter said, "No, I don't and I'm sorry that I left him but he was getting to close to finding the truth that I needed to keep a secret from everyone." Talia said, "What secret are you hiding Peter." Peter said nothing. Derek looked at Alex who began crying because he wanted to tell them but he was afraid for his and Derek's safety. Derek looks toward his mom and says, "Peter needs to leave and never come back. But I think the whole needs to be included in this as well. So they know that Peter is no longer allowed to be here or near Alex without one of us with him at all times." Talia looked at Derek and said, "I think your right Derek, Peter needs to leave our house and Beacon Hills and not come back." Talia hollers for her husband who slowly walks back into the room so Alex wouldn't be afraid of the fast movement. Talia tells her "pack meeting everyone needs to be there." Jake replys, "OK. I'll get them gathered and in the living room." Talia said, "Thank you we will be down in a minute. We have to get Alex to calmed down enough to move him from Derek so we can get his injuries cleaned up." Jake replys, "ok. We will be in the living room when you're ready to come down." As Jake was leaving he hollered for everyone to meet in the living room now." Everybody knew that tone of voice and gathered into the living room quickly. Laura asked, "Why are we gathering in the living? What is going on? Is it a pack meeting?" Jake answered all questions, "Yes, Laura it is a pack meeting. But a different pack meeting. Your mother will explain when she, Alex, Derek, and Peter come down." Laura said, "OK." After ten minutes go by Talia and her kids along with peter come down the stairs. Everybody looked at her and then Derek who had to carry Alex down the stairs. They looked toward Peter for answers but he said nothing and didn't look at anyone but the floor. Talia spoke up and said, "This pack meeting was Derek's idea and I agree with this meeting because we are going to take a vote on whether Peter gets to stay or needs to leave for good. But we are not voting until all of you know what to Alex while he was on a run with Peter this afternoon." She looked at Derek and nodded his head and looked at Alex who looked at him a slowly nodded his head. So Talia started at the beginning. "Peter has told me and Derek the whole story and we both agree that Peter is a danger to all us and mostly to Alex." Laura says, "Why would Peter be a danger to us?" Talia says, "Peter has a secret that he doesn't want anyone to know about and Alex was close to figuring it out and he and Kate thought of a plan to keep Alex quite by torturing him in the woods by our house. She cut Alex with a knife covered in wolfsbane and did some other stuff to Alex but he won't anything. Before anyone starts asking Alex questions to your answers. We need to take him to Deaton so he can figure what is wrong but I think Kate has damaged his voice box so much it won't heal properly and he won't be able to speak." Laura looks at Alex and walks over to him and put a hand on his shoulder not expecting Alex to jump. But he did and ran to the opposite side of the living room. Everyone looked at their mom and she looked as frightened as everyone else at what happened. Laura started to apologize but her mother said, "it's not your fault laura you didn't know he would respond like that. In fact none of us knew he respond like that to being touched." Laura looked at everyone and sai, "are we ready to vote on whether or not Peter can stay or leave?" Everyone just nodded their heads except for Derek who walked slowly toward Alex. Derek made it closer to Alex and Alex looked up and pulled Derek down on the floor and hid his face in Derek's neck and cried softly. Derek did his best to calm his brother down. But Peter made his way over to them and Alex tensed up in DErek's arms and Derek turned toward his uncle and growled deeply and get up and started to go after his uncle until his mother growled to make Derek stop and he looked at his mother and she said, "take care of your brother and we will vote. I'll vote for you and Alex." Derek said, "My vote is he needs to leave. Alex what is your vote?" Derek looked at his brother who just nodded. Then he started to sign, "I want him to leave and to never come back. " Laura and the rest of family also said, "Peter needs to leave and never come back." That being said Peter packed his bags and left without a word to anyone. Talia and Derek took Alex to Deaton who was waiting for them at the clinic. As they arrived Alex has fallen asleep on Derek's lap in the backseat. Talia pulled up to the clinic and got out the car and went and opened the door for Derek to get out without disturbing Alex. They made their to the door and Deaton walked them to the back so Derek can put Alex on the exam table. But as soon as Derek laid Alex down Alex shot up right and was confused. He looked at Derek and Derek nodded his to tell his brother that he was safe. Deaton came back and started his exam of Alex's cuts on his chest and stomach and throat. Deaton said, "His wounds on his chest and stomach are healing just fine. But his throat on the other hand is worse than I thought and he is not going to be able to speak at all for the rest of his life. Alex signed, "We are not telling Peter because doesn't deserve to know." Talia just nodded her head to her son. Derek nodded as well and walked over to him and hugged him. Deaton looked perplexed that Alex didn't flinch when Derek walked over and touched him. Talia finally told DEaton that Alex and Derek are twins. Deaton said, "That make sense that Alex feels safer with Derek than anyone else in the house." Talia just nodded her head. Derek looked at his mom and said, "can we go home so I can get Alex to get some rest before the others bombard him for answers." Talia said, "Yes, I'll run interference so you can go straight upstairs." Derek said, "ok. We'll be in the car while you finish talking to Deaton." Derek picked up Alex and walked out to the car. But they were not alone as Peter was by the car and Alex started to shake and Derek tried to call to their mom but Peter put a hand on throat and told him to put Alex down and Alex started to struggle in Derek's hold and Derek put him down. Peter picked up Derek by his throat and threw him across the parking lot. He stepped closer to Alex and Alex froze in place trying to hear if Derek was alright. Peter put his hand around Alex's throat and lifted him up said, "say anything and I'll be back and Kate and I will finish what she started with you. Is that understood nephew?" Alex just nodded. Peter asked one last question, "Do you know Kate and I's secret?" Alex nodded his again and regretted it immediately by the look on Peters face. Peter growled in Alex's face and Alex froze and started to shake. Then there was an Alpha growl behind Alex and he knew his mother was behind him. Talia yelled at Peter to, "Let go of my son, NOW! Peter." Peter dropped Alex and backed away slowly and Derek ran toward his brother and picked him up carried him back to their mother. They drove back to the house in silence and as soon as they got there everyone started to as Alex questions but their mother told them to leave him alone until he is ready to talk to them. Laura asked her mom, "Can he speak or no?" Talia said sadly, "No, Alex will never be able to speak. So it is good thing me and your father taught you guys sign language at an early age." Derek looked at his mother motioned his head toward the stairs and she just nodded. Derek walked upstairs to his room and laid Alex on his bed and walked back downstairs to grab something to drink for him and Alex. _**

**_Chapter 2: Peter's an ass!_**

**_It is a bright Saturday morning when Talia and Jake said they were going out for a bit. Talia said, "Derek watch your brother, please." It took a couple of minutes to answer because he was talking to his little brother. Derek responded by saying, "OK." Talia then said, " Laura is in charge though while we are gone." Everybody said, "OK mom." with that Talia and Jake left. Cora said, " I'm going for a run." Derek said, " OK." Laura lifted her head and said, "Derek call the police Peter is here." Derek did as he was told and said, "OK. They are their way." Laura said, "ok." Laura told Derek to stay with Alex. Derek said, "ok." Laura goes to the door and opens the door. Peter says, "I'm here to see Alex." Derek yells, "NO!" Peter looks at Laura and says, "You guys can stay in the room." Laura said, "Fine." Peter then walks into the living room and says, "Hi, Alex." Alex then signs, "Hi" back to Peter. Derek translates " He said hi." Then Peter looks at Derek with a mean look and says, "Why doesn't he say it?" Laura steps up and says, " He was injured by a hunter because of you!" Peter says, "OH" Alex taps Laura on the shoulder and she looks at Alex and signs, "The cops are here." Laura says, "Thanks, Alex" and goes to the door and opens it to let the Sheriff Stilinski in. The Sheriff comes in and says, "Hi, Alex." Alex was about to sign back but he abruptly stops and started shaking. Laura looks at him and asks, "Alex what's wrong?" Alex signs with shaky hands, "ARGENTS ARE HERE!" The Sheriff looks at Laura and tells her to "call your parents." Laura says, " OK. Alex, I'm going to text mom and dad." Alex then signs, "Ok." After a few minutes before Laura says, "They are on their way. They were down the road when I texted them." Derek said, "ok." Peter was going to make a run for it but it was to late. Talia made it to the door before Peter had a chance to leave. Jake said, "What the hell is Peter doing here?" Peter says, "I came to see my youngest nephew. Who I just found out who is mute." Jake says, "That's because he asked us not to tell you!" Peter asks, " Why?" Derek looks at him and says, "Because you almost got him killed." Talia speaks up and says, "He doesn't trust you anymore. But he trusts Derek and only Derek. When Derek goes out for a bit with his friends, Alex sits in Derek's room for hours without coming out of Derek's room. You hurt my baby and your nephew Peter!" Peter looks at her and says, "I'm sorry." Then he turns toward Alex and he takes a step closer toward Alex to apologize to him but Alex took three steps back and Derek took a step in front of Alex to put himself in between Alex and Peter. There was a knock at the door. Talia says, "It's just Chris Argent and his daughter." Alex signs, "OK." Alex closes his eyes and starts writing. Talia goes to the door and lets Chris and his daughter in. Peter asks, "What is he doing?"Chris says, "He's disrupting and muting his mind by writing." Peter says, " ." Everyone started to talk about Kate and Gerard. No one but Derek and Laura noticed that Alex flinched at the mention of their names. Derek then said, "Alex and I are going for a walk." Talia looked at him and said, "OK. But watch out for your brother." Derek nods at his mother and says, "I'll watch over him better than Peter. You know that." Talia then says, "I know you will Derek." Peter went to say something but everyone said, "Don't say anything." With that said, Derek and Alex left the house. They are walking and Derek suddenly stopped and Alex walked right into Derek. Derek said, "We need to run, NOW!" They started running but ran right into Gerard and Kate. Alex sank behind Derek and Derek started to back them up slowly but Kate raised a gun to Derek's head and said, "another step my men will shoot your brother." Alex froze at that and so did looked around Kate and Gerard but didn't see anything. But Alex tapped him on his shoulder and Derek turned sideways so he can see who's behind them while keeping any eye on Kate and Gerard. Then everyone froze when Talia and the rest of them showed up but by that point Kate had Derek and Gerard had Alex with a gun to their heads. Derek was fighting with Kate to get to his brother who is fighting as well but he was scared to death. Kate out of nowhere pulled out a rope and a knife and held the rope in front of Derek and handed it to one of her men and said, "tie his hands and his brothers hands too." Derek yells, "NO!" Don't touch him!" Kate leans down to whisper something into Derek's ear that he just froze where he stood. Talia asks, "what do you want Kate, Gerard?" Gerard speaks up and says, "We have what we want. Your boys." Jake yells, "NO!" Kate says, "You have Peter to thank for that though." Talia steps toward her brother, when she hears a gunshot and Peter's on the ground and everyone looks at Kate. Gerard says, "we are leaving now." Talia says, "Not with my boys you are not." Kate laughs, "you going to stop us." Talia says, "No, My boy is." Everyone looks at Derek and he points to Alex. Who was free from the rope and killed Gerard before anyone noticed and is now looking toward Kate. Kate turns where she is facing Alex with Derek in between them. Talia is the one besides the family that Derek and Alex are twins even though they are three years apart. Because the only way to hurt Alex is to by hurting Derek. Alex made a forward and Kate's men fired but that didn't phase Alex, Chris told them to slowly put their guns down and back away slowly when they did. Kate puts the knife to Derek's throat and Alex still stepped forward. Kate then proceeded to cut Derek's chest and Derek and Alex grunted at the same time. At this point Kate realized that Derek and Alex are connected through each other. Kate cuts Derek five more times and Alex held his hands up and Derek head butted Kate and she stumbled backwards. Derek fell forward. But no one knew how bad it was until Derek started crying by his brother. The Sheriff told Talia, "to go to her boys." He and Chris will handle Kate. Talia ran over and fell on her knees by Alex's head and cried at the sight of her boys. Alex signs, Did she let go of Derek, mom.?" Talia nodded not trusting her voice and Derek said, "Yeah, she let go buddy." Chris's daughter walked over and cut Derek's hands free of the rope. Derek then lifted his brother onto his lap and held him while Alex signs, "It's not your fault Derek. I'm going to be fine. I will see you in the morning." With that, Alex passed out. Jake went to pick up Alex and Derek growled and immediately apologized to his father for growling and his father said, "it's ok. I should've known you would be protective of Alex after all that has happened." Derek then said, "I just don't want to lose him. He is not only my brother but my best friend." Jake said, "I know Derek. He is still your brother. You know he will be fine after a few hours of sleep." Derek said, "I know that he will be."_**

**_Chapter 3: Meeting Stiles and Scott for the first time._**

**_After everything that has happened Alex finally goes to school with Derek because he is a genius and he is 12 years old. Derek is a Freshman in High School and Alex is also a Freshman in High School. They have all the same classes together so Derek can translate to the teachers what Alex is saying. Monday morning starts early because Talia wants to get to the school early to talk to the Principle about Alex. So they get there early and Talia and Derek walk into the Principal's office and talked to the Principal about Alex. The Principal called Alex into the office and started to talk to him but the Principal thought Alex was deaf because he didn't respond to him. Talia told him that, "Alex is a mute." The Principal says, "OK. He will need a translator for his classes." Derek looks at him says, "I'll be his translator for his classes." The Principal says, "I don't think that is a good idea because the teachers don't want other students talking during the lessons." Talia said, "Derek is the only one Alex trusts. He doesn't trust strangers and is just starting to trust us again." The Principal looks at her and says, "Why doesn't he trust his family other than his brother?" Talia started to talk about it but stopped and looked at Alex." Alex nodded and left the room and sat in the hallway. Then Talia started to talk about what happened and the Principal started to get wide eyed about what happened to Alex during summer vacation. As Talia finished students started to come into the school and head to their first period class. Derek came out into the hallway and got Alex to bring him back into the Principal's office. The Principal looks at Derek and says, "you can be your brothers translator. I'll email all your teachers right and tell them that Alex is mute and you are his translator. OK." Derek says, "OK." Talia looks at the Principal and says, "Don't mention his past to anyone because they don't need to know unless Alex gives Derek permission to say anything." The Principal says, "OK. I'll keep that to myself unless Alex give permission to say anything about his past." Talia says, "Thank you." Derek also says, "Thank you." Alex signs, "Thank you." Derek translates and says, "Alex said thank you." The Principal says, "Your welcome. Now you two get to class." Computer beeps and the Principal looks at it and says, "your teachers emailed back and said "it's OK for Derek to translate Alex's signs during class."" Talia says, "Good. Now go to class. I'll see you guys after school when you get home." Derek says, "OK. We will see you when we get home. Lets go Alex before we are late to class." Alex signs, "OK. Lets go. Bye mom." Talia says, "Bye boys. Have Laura drive you guys home after school." Derek says, "we have basketball practice tonight mom remember." Talia said, "oh, that's right Alex wanted to try out for the basketball team this year with you." Derek said, "yeah, I told him we could try it out. But if got to be to much we are quitting and he agreed." Talia said, "Well that is good. At least you both came up with an alternative if it didn't work." After that they both went to math class for first period. The teacher welcomes the class back from summer break as Derek and Alex were walking in and said, "you are late but I will give you break for today since you were with the Principal. Today we are going to talk about ourselves a little bit and get to know each other." The class says, "OK." Alex just nods. Mr. Brown asks the class, "who wants to go first?" A pale boy raised his hand and got up. He says, "Hi, my name is Stiles and my dad is the Sheriff. I like to color blue, and I like to play Call Of Duty." Mr. Brown says, "thank you Stiles. Who is next?" The boy next to Stiles raises his hand and gets up. He says, "Hi, my name is Scott. I have asthma and also like to play video games." Mr. Brown says, "thank you Scott. Next." Another boy just gets up and says, "My name is Jackson and I am the Captain of the Lacrosse team." Mr. Brown says, "thank you, Jackson." A red headed girl gets up and says, "Hi, my name is Lydia, I like to watch movies and hangout with friends." Mr. Brown says, "thank you Lydia." Derek stands up and says, "My name is Derek and I play basketball and like to run." Alex then stands up and starts to sign, "My name is Alex. I also play basketball and like to run." Derek translates to the class. Stiles raises his hand and Mr. Brown says, "yes, Stiles." Stiles says, "Why doesn't he talk for himself?" Derek answers and says, "He is mute." Stiles just says, "Oh, OK." Jackson says, "He can talk he's just shy or he sounds like a girl." Derek says, "watch what you say Jackson. He is brother and I know he is mute." Jackson just snorts. Mr. Brown looks at the class and says, "yes, is a mute he was born that way I'm guessing." Derek just nods his head. Mr. Brown says, "go ahead and take your seats boys." After everyone introduced themselves, Mr. Brown says, "class I want everyone to get a partner of four. I want you to get know each other a little better. I will pair you off. Jackson you are with Lydia, Danny, and Greenberg. Derek you are with your brother, Scott and Stiles. Timmy you are with Isaac, Boyd, and Erica." Alex and Derek turned their seats around and Scott and Stiles started talking. But Stiles talk the most. After 15 minutes of talking to each other. Mr. Brown says, "OK, everyone now I'm going to call on each of you and you are going to tell me what you learned about your partners. OK. Scott you go first tell me what you learned about your partners." Scott says, "OK. I learned that Derek is 15 and Alex is 12. They both like wrestle each and it seems fun, the way talk about it. Stiles talks a lot." Mr. Brown says, "OK. Stiles your next." Stiles says, "OK. Alex is a genius and Derek is a jock." Mr. Brown says, "OK. Derek you and Alex are next." Derek says, "OK. We learned that Scott and Stiles are trying out for the Lacrosse team." Mr. Brown says, "Good. Now I know Jackson knows his group of friends. So Timmy it's your turn." Timmy says, "OK. I learned that Boyd wants to be in the Military and Erica wants to be model. Isaac is shy." Mr. Brown says, "OK. Now Boyd, Erica and Isaac your turn." Boyd says the same thing about Isaac and Erica. "Timmy wants to grow up and follow in her father's footsteps. Mr. Brown, says, "OK." The bell rings for next period and Derek and Alex go to science class. Mr. Harris tells everyone to find a partner and a seat. Derek and Alex sit up front by the door say if Alex has a panic attack at any time he and Derek can leave so Alex can breathe. MR. Harris says, "Alex, Derek you to can't be partners." Derek says, "I'm going to be my brother partner and you can't tell me I can't. The Principal side I can stick with my brother. He sent an email to all of our teachers explaining why." Mr. Harris says, "I don't care what the Principal says" as the Principal walks be the door and stops as he hears what Mr. Harris says. The Principal walks in and tells Mr. Harris, "If you care about I have to say then you don't have a job. Those boys will be partners in this class. Is that understood." Mr. Harris says, "Yes, I understand." The Principal says, "Good. Now have a good day class." The class says, "OK." The Principal leaves the classroom. Mr. Harris give Alex and Derek a dirty look. He starts to say something when the class started talking. Mr. Harris turns around and says, "Quite, let's get started. Shall we." The class just stares at him and he starts to talk again. Derek raises his hand. Mr. Harris looks at him says, "what Mr. Hale." Derek says, "May I use the bathroom, please." Mr. Harris says, "Sure." Derek gets up and looks at Alex and says, "I'll be right back." Alex just nods. Derek leaves the room and Jackson walks over and sits in Dereks seat and says, "so your brother left you here all alone. So now I'm going to be your partner you pathetic little runt." Alex starts to sign but stops because no one knows what he's saying. So he just sits there. Until Jackson puts an arm around his shoulder and he freezes and starts shaking and shaking his head with his eyes shut. Jackson just stared at him in fear that he hurt him or something. Derek walks back in the classroom and is greeted with Mr. Harris yelling at Alex to calm down. So he runs to where Alex is in the corner. He taps Mr. Harris and tells him to move. Mr. Harris looks at him and says, "no, I'm to calm him down." Derek says, "No, you are just making it worse now move so I can calm my brother down." Mr. Harris looked at him and then Stiles looks at Mr. Harris and says, "let him calm his brother down, because right now I think he is the best person to calm his brother." Mr. Harris says, "OK. You try and calm your brother down." Derek says, "OK. But I need everyone to back away slowly please." Everyone just nodded their heads and backed away slowly. Derek approaches his brother and tells him take a deep breath hold it for five seconds and breath out for five seconds. Good. Now look at me. You are safe here it is school no one will hurt you, I won't let them. OK." Alex looked at his brother and nodded and get up and walked back to his seat and sat down. Mr. Harris walks over slowly and leans on the table and says, "Derek you can be your brothers partner. I have a free period after class and you guys have study hall. Can you stay after class, I want to talk to you both." Derek looked at Alex and Alex nods and Derek says, "Yeah we can stay after class and talk." Mr. Harris says, "Good." After class is ends. Derek and Alex stay after class and talk to Mr. Harris. MR. Harris asks, "Why did Alex freak out when Jackson put his arm around Alex's shoulder." Derek looks at Mr. Harris and says, "Jackson touched him?!" Mr. Harris just nodded. Derek sighs and looks at Mr. Harris and then to Alex and says, "Alex we have to explain a little bit of what happened to you." Alex thought about it for a minute and nods his head. Derek looks back at Mr. Harris and says, "Alex was kidnapped by a woman and my uncle during the summer and they tortured him to keep his mouth shut and stay quite." Mr. Harris says, "OH. OK. You may stay here until your next class. I'll message your study hall teacher and tell her you where with me." Derek says, "Thank you Mr. Harris." Mr. Harris just nods. After the bell rings Derek and Alex go to there next class and that is gym. They get changed and the Coach Finstock tells the class they are running the track today. Derek and Alex are dressed and waited for everyone else to get ready. Once everyone got dressed they all went outside to track and Coach Finstock said, "Everyone line up get ready go" as he blows his whistle. Everyone takes off running. Alex and Derek are half way around when Coach Finstock says pace yourselves. Derek over at Alex and says, "first one to Coach Finstock wins." At that said Alex takes off running faster and Derek right behind him. The last turn Derek and Alex were neck and neck until Alex took the lead. But when Alex looks up he sees Kate by the school and dead stops. Derek looks up and sees her too and stops and turns Alex around and starts talking to him. Derek says, "hey, why don't we finish and head into the school get changed and head to our next class ok." Alex nods. They get to Coach Finstock he says, "go ahead in and get changed the bell is going to ring in 15 minutes." Derek and Alex nod and head toward the locker room. Kate sees them a heads toward them but Derek and Alex make a run for the locker room. Kate right behind them. They get in the locker room and lock the door. They shower and get changed and unlock the door to head to their next class but Kate walks in as soon as they unlock the door. Alex start to back up but runs into one of Kate's men and he grabs Alex and Alex starts to kick his feet. Derek takes a step toward Kate's man holding Alex but is stop by another and Derek is slammed up against the locker and Kate forward and says, "Hi, Alex miss me?" Alex shakes his head. Kate steps closer and punches Alex in the jaw. Kate says, "Did you forget my threat from the last time we talked?" Alex signs, "No, I didn't say anything. I swear Peter told everyone." Derek repeats what Alex just said and Kate just looks at them and says, "I believe you but I need to make sure you understand me." Kate goes to kiss Alex and Derek tries to get free. But he can't move. Kate grabs Alex and takes him to shower and motions for her man who has Derek. The man goes to the shower and Kate has already pulled Alex's pants down and has her mouth on him. Alex is fighting his hardest to get free but it doesn't do any good. But what Kate doesn't know is that Coach Finstock is coming in the locker room so one of her men whisper in her ear and she gets up and says, "we will have to finish this later because your teacher ruined my fun." Alex curly's into a ball in the corner of the shower as Kate walks toward Derek and says, "Did you enjoy the show big brother." She motions for her men to follow her and Derek runs toward his brother and down beside him pulls him into his lap and hugs him. As he is done with that he stands his brother up and pulls his pants up and buckles them. Derek tells his brother to follow him and Alex is quickly to follow. As they walk to their next class Alex is right next to his brother to where Derek is having trouble walking but doesn't say anything. As they get to class they find a seat by the door. Ms. Blake looks at them and says, "you guys are early for my class is everything ok?" Derek lies, "yes everything is fine." Ms. Blake says, "OK. Find a seat." The bell rings for next class for everyone else to head to 5th period class. Once everyone is their 5th period class. Ms. Blake starts class and Derek is listening to Ms. Blake and his brothers heartbeat at the same time. It has been 45 minutes and the bell rings. They go to lunch. Derek and Alex get there lunch and sit at a table by the door. Derek starts talking to Alex when Scott and Stiles sit next them. Stiles asks, "Is he OK?" Derek lies, "yeah, he fine just overwhelmed." Stiles says, "OK. I don't know what you two are hiding but I'll let it go for now." Derek says, "Just let it go Stiles, please." Stiles says, "Fine. I'll let it go." Once finished with lunch Derek and Alex go to the hallway to talk. But Alex keeps walking to the bathroom. Derek follows him. Alex turns around to face his brother and starts to sign, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that she raped me before. I just didn't want her to hurt you. When she first raped me she told me that if I told anyone about what she and Peter was going to do and what she did to me. She told me that she would hurt you. I'm so sorry for keeping it from you." Derek looks at his brother and says, "It's not your fault Alex, she is a bitch and you did what you had to do. But I need you to promise me the next time someone threatens you, you will tell me." Alex looks at his brother and nods. Derek and Alex then walked out of the restroom and went to basketball practice. They are early to the gym. So they went to Coach's office to talk to him. Derek knocked the door and Coach says, "come in." Derek opens the door and says, "Hey Coach I want to introduce you to my brother Alex." Coach stands up and walks over to Derek and Alex and says, " Hi, Alex welcome to the team." Alex signs, "Thank you." Derek tells Coach Finstock what Alex said and Coach looks at Derek and was going to say, why, doesn't he say it out loud." Derek says, "He is a mute. But he can use sign language to talk and I'll translate it to you and the team." Coach Finstock asks, "How is he going to ask for the ball during a game?" Derek says, "He is always open and he claps his hands to signal for the ball to be passed to him." Coach Finstock says, "OK. I'll see how well he does during practice." Derek says, "He is really good at basketball. He is skinny but he can run faster than anyone on the basketball team." Coach Finstock says, "I saw how fast you both run you should join the Cross country team or the Lacrosse team." Derek says, "We love playing basketball and running but we run for fun or when we are on the basketball court." Coach Finstock, "OK. I hope you consider on joining the cross country team or the Lacrosse team." Derek says, "We'll think about Coach." Coach Finstock says, "Good, now go get ready for practice." Derek says, "We are ready Coach. We changed as soon as we got here." Coach Finstock says, "OK. Then go wait for the others on the bleachers." Derek says, "OK, Coach. Come on Alex." Alex just nods and follows Derek to the bleachers." As they sit on the bleachers the rest of the basketball team show up to the gym and went straight to the locker room to change. Once they were done Coach Finstock says, "everybody line up behind Derek and run 10 laps around the gym no passing each other." Derek starts to run around the gym at a jogging pace for the rest of the basketball team to keep. Until the last lap Derek started to pick up speed and his brother is right on his heels. Coach Finstock said, "three throws line up behind Alex." Everyone got a Basketball. Derek went and got his and Alex's new basketball for practice. Alex shot his and made it in the hoop. Once everyone shot three pointers for 20 minutes, Coach Finstock says, "OK. Today we are going to break into teams. Derek Hale and Camden Lahey are team captains. Derek gets to pick first." Derek chooses his brother for his first pick and it just goes from their after everyone has been picked they start there scrimmage game. Camden's team gets the ball first. Camden passes it to another player on his team but Alex steals it from him and run toward the other end of the gym and scores. Camden's team gets the ball again and Camden throws it to one of his teammates and his teammate runs and scores for his team. Derek takes it out and throws it to a teammate closer to him. His teammate runs their hoop but is cut off and passes it back to Derek even after Alex clapped his hands to get the ball. So he passed it to Derek instead. Derek then looks up and Alex clapped for the ball again and Derek passed him the ball and Alex shoots a three pointer and makes it. Two hours later practice ends and Derek and Alex go to the school parking lot to find Laura to go home and eat and finish paperwork for school. They don't find her so Derek takes his phone out and calls her. Laura's phone rings and she says, "Hello." Derek says, "Where are you? You are supposed to pick us up after practice." Laura says, "Crap. I forgot. I'm on my way. Just keep any eye on Alex until I get there. Kate has been spotted by the school." Derek says, "I know we ran into her in the locker room after gym. She forced Alex into a blow job in the showers and she would of had raped him but the rest of the class was coming in to get ready and go to there next class." Laura gasps and says, "I'm 2 minutes from the school. Just keep an eye out for Kate. If she shows up run toward the Sheriff's station." Derek says, 'OK. I'll keep an eye out for Kate." Alex and Derek sit and wait for Laura to get there when they hear a woman laugh behind them. So they slowly back away from Kate and start running toward the Sheriff station. They run for three blocks before they see Laura and she stops the car to let them in. Once they are in Derek tells her to, "Drive NOW Kate is behind us!" Laura steps on the gas to go straight home. Once they get close to the preserve Laura suddenly slams on the breaks. Derek looks at her and says, "Why did you stop the car, Laura?" Laura says, "I want answers now, before we get home." She looks at Alex and he just stares at the cars floor. Derek taps him on the shoulder and says, "Alex she needs to know the whole story so she can help keep you safe." Alex just nods to Derek and signs, "You can tell her. I can't. It's to hard for me talk about right now. Mom said when I was ready to talk about it Laura not when you want answers but I think everyone needs to know what happened that night in the woods with Peter and Kate." Derek says, "OK. I tell her everything. But I need to stay calm during it. Because we need to get home and mom will want to know how school went today." Alex signs, "I promise to try to stay calm. We can tell mom what happened at the school with Kate." Derek says, "Good. Laura can we drive now and I'll tell you what's going on." Laura starts the car and starts driving and says, "OK. Now talk Derek." Derek says, "OK" and starts filling in his sister about what happened in the woods with Peter and Kate. They pull up to the house and Laura turns off the car and gets out and goes around to Derek's side of the car. As Derek and Alex get out of the car Laura hugs Alex and says, "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I'm here if you need anything." Alex nods his head to his sister. After they are done hugging they head into the house where their mom is waiting for them in the kitchen because dinner is ready. Derek walks over to his mother and whispers in her ear and says, "We need to talk after dinner. You, me, dad, Alex, and Laura." Talia says, "OK. We will talk after dinner in my office." They eat dinner with conversation on how school went for everyone. After dinner is over, Talia, Jake, Laura, Derek, and Alex go in Talia's office for meeting that Derek set up. Derek says, "We needed to talk to you guys because something happened at school today with Alex." Talia asks, "What happened to Alex, Derek?" Derek answers, "Kate showed up at the school during gym. She followed us to the locker room but I locked the door so we could shower and get dressed and head to our other class. But when I opened the door she walked around the corner and stood in the doorway. She motioned for two men that we didn't know was in the locker room to grab Alex and me and pull us back into the locker room and then she came in and pulled Alex in the shower and pulled his pants down and started giving him a forced blow job with me watching. I couldn't do anything because I was being held by two of Kate's men. I'm so sorry I couldn't prevent the attack on Alex from Kate again." Talia looks at her sons and says, "Derek it's not your fault for the attack because Kate was supposed to be in jail. Not running free. I'm not mad at you Derek. You couldn't have done anything while in school without drawing attention to you or your brother." Derek says, "I still should've done something so she couldn't get to Alex." Talia says, "Derek, Alex isn't mad at you for not doing anything. He knows you couldn't have done anything about it without exposing yourself." Derek says, "I know. I just want to protect him more. Even though he can protect himself but when Kate's around we freeze. Alex told me something today that none have heard from Peter. He told that the reason he didn't say anything is because Kate threatened to hurt me to keep him quiet." Talia says, "I'm going to the Sheriff tomorrow and find out why Kate is out of Jail. You two are coming with me and are going to tell the Sheriff about new evidence against Kate to get her locked up forever." _**

**_Chapter 4: Sheriff station_**

**_Early the next morning Talia and her boys went to the Sheriff's station to present new evidence against Kate to get her to behind bars forever. When they pull up to the station and walked in and went to the front desk. The officer behind the desk asked, "What can I do for you?" Talia says, "I want to speak with Sheriff Stilinski, please." The officer asks, "May I ask what it is you to talk with the Sheriff about?" Talia says, "It's about Kate Argent. Now please get the Sheriff." The officer said, "OK." Gets on the phone and calls Sheriff Stilinski who walks out of his office and tells Talia and her sons to come in. Talia just nods and walks into Sheriff Stilinski's office with her two boys. The Sheriff says, "How may I help Talia?" Talia says, "I just came across some new evidence against Kate Argent. I want to why Kate isn't in jail right now." The Sheriff says, "Kate escaped custody on the way to the station three months ago. Have you seen her around? What evidence did you come across Talia?" Talia says, "I didn't Derek did." The Sheriff says, "Derek what evidence did you come across." Derek starts tell the Sheriff what Alex told him at the school after Kate attacked Alex again in the boys locker room. The Sheriff says, "OK. Now we know that she is Beacon Hills we are going to put Alex and Derek into protective custody until she is caught." Talia looks at Sheriff Stilinski and says, "My boys don't need to be in protective custody. I can keep them safe from Kate and her men." The Sheriff says, "I know you can Talia but I need to be sure they are safe at school as well. My son and Scott McCall go to the same school and is the same grade as Alex and Derek. I can have Stiles and Scott keep an eye for them to make sure no one gets to them." Talia looks at Alex and Derek and says, "What do you boys think about it?" Derek says, "I think it's all up to Alex, mom. He is the one that I want to protect and he wants to protect me. Alex what do you think about the idea of protective custody?" Alex signs, "I don't mind but I don't want Kate to find she is very manipulative." Sheriff Stilinski says, "OK. We will keep it from everyone that might be working with Kate. I'll put three officers that I trust uncover at the school. At your house your mom is your protector." Derek says, "OK. That is fine with us. Who are the three officers?" Sheriff Stilinski says, "Perish, Haigh and Thomas will be the three officers undercover at the school." Derek says, "OK. What about in class?" Talia says, "Derek you'll be protecting your brother in your classes." Derek says, "OK. I can do that." The Sheriff says, "Good. Now the rest of the officers and I will be looking for Kate to get her behind bars and before the judge to see how long she will be in prison for." Talia says, "OK. Let's get you boys to school to get your homework and then head back to the house so you can get it done and then tomorrow you are going to go to school like normal." Derek says, "OK. That sounds like a plan mom." Talia says, "Good. Now let's go to the school and get your stuff from your classes and head home." Derek says, "OK." They pull up to the school and Talia walks into the school with her boys and goes to the Principal office to tell him that her boys aren't feeling well and will be back tomorrow. They just their homework from their classes." The Principal says, "OK. I'll have someone bring their work to the office." Talia says, "Thank you." After 15 minutes of waiting someone finally brings Alex and Derek's work to the office. After they get their work they leave to go home. As they pulled up to the house, Derek and Alex head into the house to get their homework done so they can fill in everyone about what is going on. Talia walks into the kitchen to check on her boys and to tell everyone that there is a pack meeting after Alex and Derek are done with their homework." Half-hour later Derek and Alex are finished with their homework and everyone goes into Talia office for the pack meeting. Talia says, "I going to fill everyone in about what's going on with Alex." Laura asks, "What is going? I thought we knew everything that happened." Talia says, "Yes, there is more information that we all need to know. Alex and Derek are in protective custody until Kate can be found and arrested. Now Derek is going to fill everyone in on what happened at the school yesterday." Derek nods and says, "Alex and I were on our way to the locker room after we ran at gym and Kate was standing outside by the track. Alex and I ran toward the locker room and locked the door so we could take a shower and get dressed and head to our next class. But when I opened the door she came from around the corner and she called for two of her men that were in the locker room with but we didn't hear or see anyone in their. As Kate stepped forward Alex and I stepped back and Kate told her men to hold Alex and I. Then she walked toward Alex and dragged him to the shower and had her man that was holding me to follow her to the shower where she was forcing Alex into blow job that he was fighting against but couldn't do anything because she said that if he kept fighting that she was going to have her men cut me in half. He knew she wasn't lying and stilled. She didn't get very far than just giving Alex a blow job. Because Coach Finstock and the rest of the gym class was walking toward the locker room. She got up and straightened herself and then left. After she left I got Alex dressed and left the locker room and went to our next class." Everyone gasped and looked at Alex who just their and listened. Talia said, "We are not letting Kate near Alex or Derek again because Sheriff Stilinski has put three officers undercover at the school and his son Stiles and Scott will help keep an eye on Alex and Derek during school and at home the rest of us will keep an eye on them." Everyone just nodded in agreement. Talia says, "Pack meeting is over. Everyone can do whatever they want just stay close to the house please." Everyone said, "OK." Derek told his mom that he and Alex are going for a run around the house. Talia says, "OK. Just stay close to the house." Derek says, "We will don't worry. We are just going to run around the house so you can still see us." Talia and Jake says, "Good." After three hours off running around the house, they went into the house and took a shower. After there shower they went down to the kitchen where there mom is serving dinner. _**

**_Chapter 5: Hale house fire._**

**_A year and a month has went by and the Sheriff and his officers can't find Kate so they took Alex and Derek out of protective custody stating that Kate has left Beacon Hills, California. Derek and Alex have tested to head into their Junior Year of High School. After school Alex and Derek went to their basketball practice and Laura sitting on the bleachers waiting for her brothers to get done with practice when all three of them felt pain in their chest and they took off toward Laura's car and drove toward the house when they were getting closer the saw black smoke filling the air. They pull into the preserve and pull up to there house with the firefighters trying put out the fire. The police are also there to see if there are any survivors. But no one could get into the house because of the fire and mountain ash keeping Derek and Alex out of the house. The Sheriff walks up to them and says he wants them to go to the station so he can get a statement from them. Laura, Derek and Alex just nod. At the station Laura goes first to talk to the Sheriff. Derek does next to give his statement to the Sheriff. After Derek is done giving his statement he stays so he can translate what Alex is saying to the Sheriff. After they have all gave their statements. Laura looks at her brothers and says, after the funeral is done we are going to New York." Derek and Alex just nod at sadly because had just lost their entire family in a fire today. After three weeks of preparing for the funeral and talking to their lawyer about the insurance on the house and their inheritance. After everything is taken care of all three of them moved to New York. A month after they left Peter shows up in Beacon HIlls and lours Laura back to Beacon Hills two years later. Two years later Laura goes back to Beacon HIlls to figure out who set the fire to the Hale house. But she ran into Peter instead and he kills his niece, to send a message to Derek and Alex. Four days later Alex and Derek shows back up in Beacon Hills to find out who killed their sister. They find half of her body and buried it on their property by the Hale house. The Sheriff's office was searching the other half that they buried. Stiles and Scott went to the preserve to look for the other half of the body but Stiles loses Scott and gets caught his dad. His walks him back to his car and Scott is stuck out in the mild of the woods and gets bitten by Peter in the process of trying to get home. As Scott made it home he patches the bite mark up and goes to bed to get ready for school in the morning. As Scott gets to school he shows Stiles where he got bit. After school they go back to the preserve to look for Scott's inhaler and run into Derek and Alex out in the preserve. Derek and Alex step closer to Stiles and Scott and says, "what are doing here, this is private property." Stiles says, "sorry dude." Scott says, "we were just looking for something but forget it." Derek puts his hand in his jacket pocket and pulls out Scott's inhaler and tosses it to him. Alex taps Derk on the shoulder and signs, "They need to leave, I don't like it when other people are on our property." Derek says, "I know you don't Alex. But I can't throw them off the property by force." Stiles looks at them and says, "What did he just say to you?" Derek looks at Stiles and says, "My brother said. He doesn't like it when people are on our property." Stiles says, "He is your brother." Derek says, "yes." Then he and Alex walk away. Scott says, "come on let's go. I'm going to be late for work." Stiles says, "Dude do you know who they were?" Scott says, "Should I?" Stiles says, "Dude that was Derek Hale and his twin brother Alex who are three years apart." Scott says, "really. Wonder what they are doing back?" Stiles scuffs and taps Scott on the shoulder and begins walking back to the entrance of the preserve. The next day Scott goes to Lacrosse practice to make first line. Which he does. Friday night there's a party at Lydia's house and Scott goes with Allison. Scott seeing Derek and Alex by the gate by Lydia's pool. Allison asks, "Is everything OK?" Scott says, "yeah, everything is fine." Allison holds out her hand for Scott to take which he does. They start dancing and Scott starts to feel weird and tells Allison he will be back. But goes home instead. Because he is starting to change. Allison goes out front to catch Scott but she was to late. Derek and Alex walk behind her and Derek says, "Hi, My name is Derek and this is my brother Alex we are friends of Scott's. Would you like for us to give you a ride home?" Allison says, "Sure. That would be great." Allison moves to Beacon Hills. Because of her father's job. Stiles drives to Scott's house to see if he is OK and ends up telling Scott that Allison got a ride from Derek and Alex from the party. Scott slams the door in Stiles's face and jumps out of his window and runs to the preserve. He jumps on the roof of Derek's car and looks inside to see if anyone was inside but no one was. So he jumps of the car and he runs in the woods looking for Derek and Alex but finds Allison's jacket she was wearing at the party. Yells at Derek saying, "Where is she?" Derek says, "She's safe from you." Derek attacks Scott pushing him up against a tree that Alex is standing beside. Scott says, "What did you do with her?" Derek says, "quiet, to late run." Derek let's Scott go and runs with Alex right behind him. Scott runs until a hunter shoots a flash bolt at tree to explode and blind Scott. While Scott is temporarily blinded the hunter shoots him in the forearm with an arrow to pin him to a tree. As Scott is stuck Derek and Alex double back. Derek runs and knocks down two hunters while Alex gets Scott free. When he was done all three of them ran until it was safe to stop. Scott asked, "Who are they?" Alex signed, "They're hunter. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Scott asks, "What did he say? Why doesn't he speak?" Derek tells Scott what Alex said and says, "He is mute. He lost his voice when a hunter attacked him." Scott says, "OH, OK." Scott starts yelling at Derek and accusing him of biting him and turning him into a werewolf. Derek says, "Is it really that bad Scott that you can hear my clear and see better and run fast than anyone could ever hope." Scott says, "I don't want it." Derek says, "You will. You, me and Alex we're brother's now Scott." Scott looks at them and sits against the tree he was leaning on. After a few more minutes everyone went their separate ways. Scott went home and Derek and Alex go back to the Hale house. The next day Scott goes to the Hale house to talk to Derek and Alex. He smells something. Then he looks back at the porch and Alex is on the porch. Scott asks Alex, "where is Derek?" Alex started to sign but stopped because Scott just stared at him. So Alex pulls out his phone and holds it up with, "He is not here" written on it. Alex then types, "What do you want Scott?" Scott says, "I need to talk to your brother. Because I need his help." Then Alex types, "No, you don't you want to tell him to stay away from Allison." Scott just looks at Alex nods. Scott then gets back on his bike rides away. An hour later Derek pulls up and asks, "Did anyone show up while i was gone?" Alex signed, "Yeah, Scott came by and said 'He wants us to stay away from Allison'" Derek said, "OK. As long as he doesn't hurt her then fine." Alex just nods in agreement. Scott goes to Stiles and tells Stiles, "I smelled blood on Derek and Alex's property." Stiles says, "Are you sure?" Scott says, "Yes." So they go to the hospital so Scott can see if the scent is the same. They arrive at the hospital and Scott goes to the morgue and opens the Jane Doe drawer and gets a scent that it was the same as the scent on the Hale property. Scott goes back to Stiles who was sitting in the waiting room with a magazine in his hands and tells Stiles, "the scent was the same." Stiles asks, "are you sure." Scott nods. Stiles tells Scott, "we are going to need shovels and Scott asks, "why?" Stiles just pushes him toward the hospital doors. They get into Stiles's jeep with shovels in the back and they drive to the Hale house and watch as Derek and Alex drive away. They pull up and get out the Jeep and go up to the freshly dug dirt and start digging. They dig for another minute until Stiles says, "Hey, I think I hit something." Scott looks at him and gets in the hole and starts pushing dirt away. Once they did that they have untie a bag. Once the rope was off they open the bag and jump out the hole when they look at what's in the bag. They see a wolf. Stiles looks at Scott and says, "That's a wolf. I thought you smelled blood as in human blood." Scott says, "I told you something was different." Stiles looks up and sees a purple flower and says, "Hey you see that flower." Scott says, "What about it." Stiles says, "I think it's wolfsbane." Scott asks, "What's wolfsbane?" Stiles looks at Scott and asks, 'have you seen The Wolf man?" Scott just shook his head. Stiles just says, "I don't know how you survive without me sometimes." He gets up and goes over to the flower and pulls it up from the ground and keeps pulling until Scott says, "Stiles." Stiles looks at him and walks over and says, "oh my god, it's a girl. What happened the wolf." They cover the body back up and get back in the jeep and go back to Stiles's house. Early that morning they tell the Sheriff where the other half of the girls body is. The Sheriff and some of his officers go to the Hale house and arrest Derek and Alex. Stiles and Scott are their to because they had to show Stiles's dad where the body was. As Derek gets put in the back of the Sheriff's cruiser. Alex gets put in the back of another cop car and starts to freak out and Derek starts to fight the cop from shutting the door with his foot and the Sheriff runs over to his cruiser and he asks, "what the hell is going on here?" The officer says, "I don't know sir. He was getting just fine and then all of sudden he just started fighting." Derek shoves the officer and dodges the Sheriff and two more Deputies and went to his brother and tried to open the door but couldn't with his hands cuffed behind his back. Sheriff and two deputies run over and tackle Derek to the ground and the Sheriff starts to read his rights until Derek says, "My brother. Please Sheriff just open the door. He is going to hurt himself if you don't, please just let him sit with me in your cruiser we won't do anything." The Sheriff looks up to the car window and sees Alex rocking back and forth heavily so he tells one of his officers to open the door. They stand Derek to move him away from the door so they can open it. Derek starts to fight again because they keep dragging him away from the cruiser. The Sheriff tells the two officers that have to let him go. The officers did as they were told and Derek just stood there for a moment and then started walking toward the Sheriff. The Deputies were about to stop when the Sheriff shakes his head. Derek gets by the Sheriff and drops to his knees. Alex looks at him the back of the car window. Once the door opened Alex ran toward and feel to his and put his head on Derek's shoulder with his face in Derek's neck. The Sheriff knelt down behind Derek and told him, "i'm going to uncuff you. If try to run we will taser you. Do you understand?" Derek looks at him and says, "Yes sir, I understand. Just please uncuff me." The Sheriff uncuffed and Derek immediately wrapped his arms around his brother and sank down to where he was sitting on his butt with his brother sitting on his lap. The Sheriff then walks around to the front of Derek and motions him to get up and Derek pushed Alex away for a second to tell him, "I'm going to let you go for just a second so I can stand up OK. Nod if you understand." Alex just nods at him. With that said Derek pushes Alex away for a second and got up. Once he was up Alex ran back into his arms. Derek picked him and walked over to the Sheriff and nodded saying he was ready. The Sheriff walked them both to his car and opened the door for Derek to get in the car. Once he had Derek and Alex in the cruiser. He squats down and tells Derek he has to the cuffs back on. And Derek just nodded his head moved forward a bit and put his arms behind his back so the Sheriff can put the cuffs on. Once he did that he closed the door and walked back over to the other of the girls body. Stiles sneaks to his dad's cruiser and gets in and says, "i'm not afraid you. Maybe I am. It doesn't matter. All I want to know is who is the girl. She a wolf but she was a different kind werewolf wasn't she. She can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott do that." Derek looks at him and says, "Why are you so worried about us when it's your friend is the problem. What do you think they are going to do when he shifts in front everyone. Do think that are going to keep cheering him on. I can't stop him from playing but you can and trust me you want to." After said that the passenger door opened and the Sheriff pulled his son out of the car and walks him to the front of the cruiser and tells him to stand and says, "what do you think you doing?" Stiles says, "I'm just trying to help." The Sheriff says, "How about you help me by telling me how you came across this." Stiles says, "We were looking for Scott's inhaler." The Sheriff says, "Which he dropped when?" Stiles says, "the other night." The Sheriff says, "The other night when you told me you were only and Scott was at home." Stiles says, "Yes. No. Oh damn." The Sheriff says, "So you were lying." Stiles says, "That depends on how define lying." The Sheriff says, "I define as you not telling the truth. How you do define it?" Stiles says, "Laying in a horizontal position." The Sheriff says, "Get the hell out of here." Stiles says, "Can do." Stiles walks over to the Jeep and gets in. Scott also gets in and they drive off. The sheriff gets in his cruiser and drives to the station and once they are at the station the Sheriff uncuffs Derek so he can pick up his brother who fell asleep in the back of the cruiser. Once was out the cruiser and had Alex in his arms tells the Sheriff he can cuff his hands now in front of him. The Sheriff just nods and cuffs him again and then walks them to a cell. He shuts the cell door and uncuffs Derek first and then uncuffs Alex next. Derek places Alex on the bed that is in the cell and sits down on the floor next to him. Because he knows that Alex will have nightmares, because he has had nightmares for ten years but they are worse now since Laura's death. As Derek waits for the Sheriff or a deputy to come and get them so he can give his statement. He starts to drift off when he heard a bang on the cell door. He shoots up because of Alex is asleep. Derek looks at the cell door to see who's there and he Deputy Haigh. Deputy Haigh yells at Derek to sit back down and Derek did as he was told. Deputy Haigh opens the door of the cell and Derek forgot about Alex being sleep and Alex bolted upright curled in the corner of the bed away from the deputy and Derek made move to comfort his brother. But Deputy Haigh tackles him back to the ground cuffs his hands behind his back and Derek starts to fight the deputy and yells, "NO! I have to calm him down, please let me go to my brother." Deputy Haigh says, "No. He is fine. It's time to give your statement." As Deputy Haigh starts walking Derek to the cell door Derek grabs the cell so he can't be moved. Deputy Haigh yells, "Move now or get teased." Derek says, "Fuck you, I'm staying with my brother. So tease me if want. I don't give a fuck. My brother is more important than my fucking statement deputy!" Haigh just snorts and as he was pulling the trigger for the taser the Sheriff walks around the corner and yells as Haigh pulled the trigger and Derek went down quick. The Sheriff ran to his deputy and shoved him away and uncuffed Derek and pushed back in the cell because as he was doing that Alex gets up and starts to move toward to cell door to attack Deputy Haigh for teasing Derek for no reason. The Sheriff sees his movements and hurries and closes cell door. He turns to Haigh and says, "No one questions the Hale boys with me being their. Is that understood, Deputy Haigh?" Haigh looks at him and says, "Yes sir. But I'm pressing charges on Alex Hale for attacking a police officer." The Sheriff looks at Haigh and says, "No you are not. That boy has been through a shit ton of pain and torture not to mention the loss of his older sister. So back the fuck of the Hale boys Haigh." Haigh just nodded and was going to walk away but the Sheriff stopped him by telling him that "Perish and I are taking over the interviews of the Hale boys. Why don't you question my son and Scott with Scott's mom in the room." Haigh says, "Yes, sir." The Sheriff turns back to Derek and Alex and Derek is on his feet holding Alex back from the cell door and talking to him quietly to try and calm him down. As he was doing this the Sheriff opens the cell door and slowly makes his way in the cell. Derek picked up on and turned his head to look at the Sheriff and said, "What the fuck are you doing get out, please. Sheriff please get out, I don't know what he will do to you for being in here." The Sheriff looks at Derek says, "Derek the cameras are off and the camera doesn't work in this cell. So just move away from Alex. I can handle myself." Derek says, "No, Sheriff you can handle yourself. We are not just human." Derek was going to continue but the Sheriff stopped him by saying, "I know what you are Derek and I'm not afraid of your brother. Now back away please." Derek nodded and backed away from Alex slowly. As soon as Derek moved enough Alex charged at the Sheriff as Perish rounded the corner to cell and saw the Sheriff in the cell with Derek and Alex and Alex running at the Sheriff. Derek looked up and started to say something but the Sheriff beat him to it and said, "Perish do not move from that spot is that understood!?" Perish says, "Yes, sir. I understand." With that the Sheriff took a step toward Alex who stopped a foot away from the Sheriff. The Sheriff took another toward Alex and put his hand on Alex's shoulder and something happens because Derek and Alex are on their knees in the cell in front of the Sheriff. Derek looks up and asks, "What did you to us?" The Sheriff looks at Derek and says, "I bonded with Alex which in turn bonded you because you are both twins. I was your mother's emissary after my wife died." Derek says, "Why are you telling me this? Only the Alpha is supposed to know who the emissary is." The Sheriff looks at Alex and Derek and says, "I know but I don't know who the Alpha is for the Hale family so that's why I came to you and your brother." Derek just nods at him. It took over an hour to get through the interviews. After the interview was over the Sheriff let Derek and Alex go. The Sheriff asks, "Do you boys need a ride back out to your old house to get your car?" Derek just shakes his and him and Alex start to walk. Once they were a block away Alex starts to run for their house with Derek right behind him. Once they get their they go inside and work out. Once they were doing one armed push ups Derek stops and looks at the door and tells Alex to hide. Alex follows Derek. Kate and two of her men come in and try to get Derek to come to her. So she talks about Laura which causes Derek to send one of Kate's men in to the wall by the door. He kicked another one of Kate's men into the fireplace. Once he did that Alex came to the staircase and stood in front of the stairs and didn't move from his spot. _**

**_Chapter 6: Kate Argent returns._**

**_Derek went to jump at Kate we she sidestepped him and teased him with 900,000 volts. As he is writhing on the floor Alex ran toward him to help him get up but Kate held up the 900,000 volt wand to Alex's stomach as she tells him to move away from his brother and Alex didn't move an inch and Kate went to tease him but Derek managed to push Alex away and tell him, "It's fine Alex. Just move over to the couch and sit down. OK." Alex signs, "No not OK, but I will do it because you are my brother and you asked." Derek nods and says, "Thank you." Kate walks over to Derek and squats down next to Derek and tells him, "We didn't kill your sister." Derek just looks at her and she starts saying stuff about the Alpha and she wants to know if Derek or Alex knows who it is but the expression on Derek's face and she says, "You don't know who the Alpha is do you. Well look who became utterly useless." She pulls her gun out and right before started shooting Derek and Alex started running from their house as Kate started firing. Derek and Alex ran to town and ran into the Sheriff and the Sheriff looked at Derek and asked, "Why don't you have a shirt on?" Derek looked behind to see if they have been followed then answered Sheriff Stilinski's question, "Kate is back in town we just ran into her at our old house." The Sheriff said, "Oh. OK. I guess it's time to search for Kate again." Derek just looks at the Sheriff and nods his head. The Sheriff then looked from Derek to Alex and asked him if he was doing OK. Alex shook his head no and started looking around to see if Kate was anywhere near them. The Sheriff looks at both boys and says, "You two are staying with us until we find and charge her for arson and the murders of you family." Derek looked at the Sheriff and asked, "How do you know it was Kate who set the fire that killed our entire family minus Peter who was banished from the family for being involved with what she did to Alex in the woods." The Sheriff says, "We don't but since you said something about it then you apparently know who set the fire that killed your family." Derek says, "No, I don't. I was just guessing" Derek stammers with his answer to the Sheriffs statement. The Sheriff says, "Derek what do you know about your house being burned down?" Derek says, "I don't know anything. I swear." Alex signs, "I know what happened but we had nothing to do with it." Derek translates to the Sheriff and Deputy Parrish. The Sheriff says, "What happened Alex?" Alex signs again, "Kate told me that she had plans to for our family but I didn't know what she meant by that. I swear." Derek translates to The Sheriff and Deputy Parrish again but added, "Alex why didn't you tell me that Kate told what she was going to do?" Alex signed to Derek and said, "She didn't tell me she was going to burn our house down Derek. I swear I didn't know what she meant by 'I'm going to take care of your family.' that's all she said to me." Alex got up from the bed and went to the corner of the room and sat down on the floor in a ball up against the wall. He was scared that Derek would him too. But Derek got up from the table in the interrogation room and walked over to Alex and went to his knees and pulled Alex to his chest and said, "I know you are telling me the truth Alex, but I am not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you okay." Alex just nodded his head. The Sheriff sighs and says, "You boys will stay with me at my house and go to school tomorrow." Derek and Alex just looked at him shocked but nodded. Next door in interrogation room 2 Scott and Stiles were being questioned by Deputy Haigh and Deputy Lee. Deputy asked a bunch of questions about Derek and Alex that has nothing to do with the case. But he didn't care. After the interview was over Stiles and Scott went to the Sheriff's office and told what went on during their questioning. The Sheriff says, "OK. I'll handle it tomorrow. Right now we are all going home and getting some sleep." Stiles says, "OK." Just as Derek and Alex walk in. Stiles looks at his dad and says, "they are coming too." The Sheriff says, "Yes, they are Stiles now shut up and let's go they are tired and so are you and Stiles and to tell you the truth I'm tired." Stiles says, "I'm not sharing my room with either one of them." Derek speaks up and says, "Sheriff if this is going to be a problem for you and your son. Alex and I can just get a hotel for the night." Stiles speaks up and says, "I think that is a great idea." The Sheriff glares at his son and says, "No, Derek it's not going to be a problem. Stiles you are going to keep your mouth shut and get your ass home now. Scott I'll take you home. I was going to allow to stay the night with Stiles but since he is being an ass you are going home. Derek and Alex would you like to ride with me or go straight to the house?" Derek looks at Alex and says, "We'll ride with you Sheriff. We trust you and Alex feels safer with you and me. No offense Stiles but Alex hates you right now for suggesting that we get a hotel room." Stiles looks at Alex and says, "I didn't mean it. I was just angry that my dad didn't tell me that we would be having guests at our house tonight." Alex signed, "It's OK. We are used to people having that reaction to us especially to me when Derek isn't around." Derek looks at Stiles and glares him and translates what Alex said. Derek said, "That is low Stiles for having my little brother that way. He always felt guilty that he can't speak and I have had to translate everything he is saying to everyone. Alex has tried to talk but nothing came out." Stiles says, "I didn't mean it like that. I am just surprised that my dad will let you guys in our house and he doesn't even know you." Derek looks at him and says, "I don't care what you meant to say but you need to keep your opinions to yourself." Stiles says, "Fine." Scott speaks up and says, "Can we go now we have school tomorrow. Derek and Alex, I am glad you are OK." Derek says, "Thanks Scott. Can we go please." The Sheriff says, "Yeah we can go now." The Sheriff looks at Alex and hurries to step in front of him and pulls Derek's arm to let him know that something is wrong with Alex. Derek looks at Alex and nods at the Sheriff to let him know he can what it is necessary to get Alex to calm down. Derek positions himself in between the Sheriff and Stiles and Scott. Stiles asks dad, "dad what's wrong with Alex?" Derek looks at him and tells him to be quiet. Stiles asks again and the Sheriff made a mistake by turning his body to yell at Stiles and Alex takes this as a threat and pushes the Sheriff to the wall and goes after Stiles until Derek steps in and he gets in front of Stiles. Alex fights to get past Derek to get to Stiles. Then the Sheriff gets up and grabs Alex and drags him to the floor to hold him better. The motions for Derek to hold his feet while the Sheriff sits up against the wall so he can wrap his legs around Alex and keep Alex's hands pinned against his chest. Stiles went to step toward his dad and his dad stops him in his tracks. Scott looks at them and slowly makes his way toward them and the Sheriff looks at him and shakes his no and Scott says softly, "let me try something please." The Sheriff looks at Derek and Derek looks at Alex and then to Scott and nods. But Derek tells Scott to be careful. Scott nods his head and walks slowly toward Alex and kneels down and talks to him or at least tries. Scott scoots closer to Alex and touches his shoulder and the Sheriff tensed up because Alex tries to bite his hand. But Scott leans in and stares at Alex but hurries to stand back up. Derek looks at Scott and says, "sorry I should have warned you about Alex." Scott just stares at Derek and nods saying, "you think, you ass." Derek says, "sorry." The Sheriff says, "It's OK Derek. No one is blaming you." Stiles goes to speak but his dad stops him because he knows what Stiles is going to say. Derek looks at Stiles and says, "I know you blame for this and that's fine. I didn't know he was going to this. I swear. He usually has it under control when we are around humans. He has never attacked anyone either." The Sheriff looks at Derek and says, "Derek is right Stiles. Even when Alex was younger he never attacked anyone unless they attacked him or his family. I know this because I am their emissary and have been since Alex was born. Their parents never told them but I had a feeling that Alex has always known because when I am around when he has these kind of episodes. He usually calms down immediately when I'm around. But today he isn't focusing on anything. Derek what day is today?" Derek just shrugs his shoulders because he has no idea. Alex looks at him and something happens. Derek starts to cry and he suddenly remembers what today represents for Alex. Derek looks up at the Sheriff and says, "today is the day Peter left Alex with Kate and she raped him in the woods and she threatened to kill our family if he ever spoke about he overheard between Kate and our uncle. She also threatened me as well because she knows that Alex and I tell each other everything. He never once opened his mouth about any of this. He signed to me about it when we were in the locker getting ready for our next class and Kate then raped him again while she made me watch. After she did that coach and other players were walking in and she left. I held him close to chest because he was so scared that she was going to come back and tell him to keep his mouth shut and he needed comfort so I held him until he pulled away and signed everything to me." Right now as everyone is preoccupied with Alex someone walks into the Sheriff's office and says, "Excuse me, I'm looking for my nephews." Everyone turns to the door and sees Peter standing in the doorway. Derek goes to stand up but Alex shakes his no. Alex looks at the Sheriff and the sheriff lets him go. Derek just looks at him with a confused look on his face. Alex slowly gets up and charges toward Peter. Derek tries to stop him but he couldn't. Alex closed the distance between himself and Peter and attacked Peter. He tackled Peter and they both the doorway over the front desk and out the door. Everyone gave chase to make sure no one got hurt. Derek went to intervene but the Sheriff stopped him and said, "he needs this. He needs to get over the past to move on. He has to face his fears. Even if it is facing his uncle." Derek just nods his head. After an hour of Peter and Alex fighting, Alex finally had Peter on the ground and looked at Derek as if saying he is all yours. Derek walks over to Peter and he stands over him. He kneels down on one knee and claws his throat out and stands up saying, "I'm the Alpha now." Alex bares his throat to Derek and Derek walks over to him scents him. Everyone looks at them in shock of what is going to happen. Deputy Haigh steps forward and draws his gun. The Sheriff steps up and gets in his face and yells at him to put his weapon down. They aren't going to hurt anyone. Deputy Haigh looks at the Sheriff and says, "they already hurt someone Sheriff." The Sheriff says, "No they didn't. They only defended themselves against their uncle who has already hurt them in the past." Deputy Haigh looks him and nods as he puts his gun away and asks, "what is he doing to his brother Sheriff?" The Sheriff says, "he is scenting him. Because he is Alex's Alpha now. Alex will only listen to Derek now. Alex is mage werewolf he adds incredible power to Derek now. No one will be able to harm Derek without going through Alex first." Everyone looks at Alex and stares at him. Then Deputy Haigh speaks up again and says, "lets see if your right Sheriff." The Sheriff looks at Deputy Haigh and says, "don't challenge them please. You'll get hurt and I'm not going to be held responsible for your own stupidity." Deputy Haigh says, "I won't hold you responsible for whatever they do to me. If they do anything at all." The Sheriff just stands there and everyone moves away from Derek and Alex. The Sheriff backed everyone up to get them out of harm's way. Deputy Haigh looks at the Sheriff and the Sheriff didn't say or do anything. Alex looks up because he feels something bad about to happen and looks at Derek. Derek nods to Alex and Alex positions himself in between Derek and the threat. Deputy Haigh looks at Alex and laughs at him. The Sheriff shakes his head. Deputy Haigh lifts his gun up aims it Derek. Alex stands between the gun and Derek. Deputy Haigh fires the gun at Derek but Alex lets the bullet hit him instead of his brother and attacks Deputy Haigh and is about to rip his throat out when the Sheriff looks at Derek and says, "he was just testing to see if Alex will protect you and attack someone to keep you from being harmed." Derek nodded and yelled for Alex to stop and come back over to him. Alex let Deputy Haigh go and walked over to Derek. After everything was over with. It was early the next and Scott and Stiles and the Hale boys have to get ready for school. _**

**_Chapter 7: Building a Pack_**

**_While at school, Scott and Stiles were tired because they were up all night and so was Derek. Derek looks at Alex and smiles at him. Stiles and Scott sit with them at lunch and Derek and Alex are surprised that they are sitting with them. Stiles is the first one to speak and says, "Alex I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday. I want to apologize to you as well Derek." Derek says, "it's OK, Stiles. Alex and I have talked about it a lot since yesterday. He accepts your apology Stiles." Stiles says, "thanks." Scott looks up at Derek but doesn't say anything. Derek looks at Scott and says, "what do you want Scott?" Scott just looks up and says, "why would I want anything." Derek says, "because you keep looking at me." Scott just sits there. Derek then says, "just spit it out Scott. Just the question you are dying to ask." Scott looks at Derek and says, "I want to be in your pack along with Stiles." Derek looks at Alex to see if it also OK with him if they join the pack and Alex nods at Derek to give him the okay. Stiles asks, "what was with the brother telepathic thing?" Derek looks at Stiles and says, "Sorry, Alex said it was OK for you to join the pack." Stiles says, "cool." Goes over and hugs Derek and Alex and Derek tried to say, "Just don't hug Alex." Scott sees that Alex is about to throw Stiles across the lunch room. So he steps up to Stiles and pulls Stiles off Derek and Alex so Derek can hurry and calm Alex down before someone gets hurt. Derek senses Alex's distress and nods to Scott saying, "thanks." Scott just nods. Derek takes Alex into the hallway and Stiles and Scott follow just in case someone walks up to them they can hurry Derek and Alex to a classroom if they need to. Once in the hallway Derek gets in Alex's face and tries to calm him down by gently talking to him. Alex looks up at him and stares but then he sees Jackson and takes off running to get away from an explosive situation. Derek also sees Jackson and follows his brother and Stiles and Scott follow Alpha. They caught with Alex on the Lacrosse field. Derek was shocked when he saw Alex was calm enough to sit there on his knees and stare at the sky. Scott walked up to Derek and said, "isn't this the day when your was burned down by Kate?" Derek just nodded because he didn't trust his voice to answer. Walked over to Alex and knelt down beside him and pulled him closer to chest and said, "I am not going to leave you Alex. I promise to try and not leave you alone. But we have friends in Scott and Stiles. They are part of our pack now Alex. We are not replacing our family. We are just expanding it for our family. We are that it left of family but we can show them that we will be OK for them and make them happy that we still have each other and we are building our new pack." Alex looks up to Derek and gives a small smile and turns and looks at Stiles and Scott and motions them to sit down next to them. Alex signs to Derek saying, "Derek, Stiles scent is different. I know Scott is a werewolf. But what is Stiles. Can I show them what I really look like when I turn?" Derek looks at Stiles and sniffs the air to see if he can smell the different scent on Stiles. Derek nods at Alex but says, "wait until we get back to Stiles house after school. OK." Alex nods and Scott and Stiles stare at them both and Derek says, "he wants to show you guys something at your house Stiles in the backyard. We can't do this in your house." Stiles just nods because he has no idea what Alex wants to show him and Scott in his backyard. After school is over they all three pile in Stiles jeep and Scott rides his bike to Stiles house. Once everyone is at Stiles house his dad's cruiser is the driveway and his dad is sitting on the porch. Stiles, Scott, Alex and Derek walk up the Sheriff and ask, "Is everything alright?" Noah (The Sheriff) says, "Everything is fine just thinking good thoughts. Most of the good thoughts consist of when Talia brings Alex home." Derek looks at Noah and nods to him. Stiles says, "well we are going to the backyard if you want to come." Noah looks up them and Derek just points to Alex. Noah just nods. Because knows what's going on. Alex if finally accepting his mage wolf. Noah says, "yeah, I'll join if it is OK with Alex." Alex nods at him and pulls up from sitting on the porch. They all walk through the house and into the backyard. Derek has everyone stay on the back patio. Alex goes to the middle of the yard and shifts for the first time in front of other people who weren't family. Noah walks out and holds his hand out for Alex to sniff and to look at Alex in his eyes to tell him, "you have a family again in us. Don't forget that Alex" but he didn't verbally say anything. Everyone just stares at them except Derek who knew what Alex was going to do this entire time. Noah steps away and Scott steps up and does the same thing the Sheriff did with his hand and Alex did the same thing. Scott stared at Alex's eyes and saw what he was going to be and he turned to Derek and Derek just nodded. Stiles slowly moves forward but Alex jumps to him and Stiles falls on his ass because he wasn't expecting Alex to jump at him. Derek helps Stiles and Stiles says, "What the hell was for!?" Derek looks at him with a smile and points up. Stiles and everyone looks up and Alex is floating in the air. Derek tells Stiles to concentrate and slowly bring Alex back onto the ground. Noah looks at his son with a huge smile on his face. Stiles asks, "What is this?" Noah steps closer to his son and says, "You are a spark Stiles. I think is the only one who could tell this early on that your powers are starting to show." Stiles just stares at everyone and runs into the house. Alex shifts back. Noah was going to go talk to son but Alex stopped him and walked in himself. Noah looked at Derek and said, "Aren't going to go so you can translate to Stiles." Derek says, "No, Alex wants to do this on his own. I have to trust Stiles will be able to figure out what Alex is saying or Alex will do what he did to you when you two were having a small conversation. Alex has to do this on his own because has to learn to sign to other people without me being their beside him." Noah says, "OK." While in the house Stiles is in his room when Alex knocks on the door. Stiles asks, "Who is it?" Alex knocks again. Stiles says, "who is it?" again. Alex just opens the door and Stiles stares at him. Stiles says, "I didn't give you permission to come in Alex." Alex signs, "I didn't walk in Stiles. I'm waiting to be invited in." Stiles just stares at him for a moment but nods his approval for Alex to come in. Alex pulls Stiles computer chair over to sit in front of Stiles but before he sits down he asks Stiles "May I sit down, Stiles" Stiles looks at Alex and says, "Yeah, Alex you can sit down." Alex signs, "thank you." Stiles nods at him. Alex starts to sign but decides against it has Stiles look at him in his eyes and he does what he did to Noah. Alex starts to tell Stiles that "he will be the most power as from himself. Stiles you will be the most powerful of any Druid or Emissary I have ever known or dealt with. I have never been wrong about my feelings when it comes to the supernatural. But you Stiles, I know it will be a long time for you to sort what is going in your head. I know that you are battling demons in your head. But right now I'm feeling a darkness in you Stiles and it scares the hell out of me because I don't know what it is." Stiles says, "I know you know what is going on but I am the only one who has to figure it out. I'm alone in this. I have no one to help me with this." Alex says, "No, Stiles you are not alone in this. You dad and I can help you this. I may not be able to speak verbally to you but I have other ways to communicate with you." Stiles says, "your right Alex I have my dad and you to help me with this but I also have Scott and Derek too." Alex says, "your right. You have all of us to help you. Now it is up to you to believe that as well as I do." Stiles says, "Yeah you do. Thank you for talking to me Alex. Let's go back out to the backyard before they come looking for us." Alex says, "they won't come looking for us. Derek knows I wanted to do this on my own. I wanted to help someone on my own for once without Derek being their to translate all the time. He understands he has to be but I wanted to show him I can stand for myself and talk to people." Stiles says, "oh. I get it. You want to show your brother and your Alpha that you can be his second even though you can't speak verbally. But you can communicate with people just using your wolf side to talk to people." Alex just nods to Stiles and they get up from their seats and Alex puts the chair back and they walk down to the backyard. Scott is the first one ever to them and smiles toward Stiles. Stiles just nods and Derek starts to talk but Alex holds up his hands as if saying, "I talked to him Derek everything is fine." Derek just nods at him and Noah speaks up saying, "I'm going to order pizza so we can eat before we get ready for bed and Derek and Alex you are going with me tomorrow to the court house. Derek and Alex look at Noah and Derek says, "why?" Noah says, "It nothing bad Derek. I'm going to get your family life insurance in your name Derek. You can rebuild you old house or get another house. Your turning 18 in a few months anyway and you and your brother graduate in two weeks anyway." Derek says, "OK." Stiles looks at his dad and says, "I thought they were in the same grade as me and Scott?" Noah says, "They are just to get their GED to graduate early and they will test out of every grade for them to get there diploma to." Stiles says, "OK. Congratulations on early graduation." Derek says, "thanks Stiles." "Sheriff is it alright if we build our old house and move in it. You and Stiles can move in two along with Scott and his mom if they want to." Noah looks and Derek and Stiles who nods. Noah says, "yeah Derek we can rebuild your house and Stiles with be glad to move in with you and Alex. Scott will have to talk to his mom." Derek nods at Noah and looks at Scott who says, "I'll talk to my mom Derek to see what she says." Derek nods. Derek says, "I will contact a contractor to talk about our house. Alex will you draw up plans for us please." Alex nods at Derek. Noah says, "OK. We will contact a contractor for the house." Derek says, "OK. Alex do some research on to find out the best contractor in Beacon Hills or close by to help rebuild the house." Alex nods. Everyone goes inside to sit in the living room to eat pizza that just arrived. They sit and talk for a few more minutes and they finish the night with a movie that they all agreed on. After the movie was over. Everyone went to bed. Derek and Alex were up early the next morning to get everything started and Alex signed, "I found a contractor. He lives in the next county he said he can rebuild our home. I also drew up the plans last night with a few extras for the house." Derek looks at Alex and says, "What few extras did you put on the plans Alex?" Alex signed, "It's just a room for us to change when the full moon is out. The other is a meeting room for the pack to go to for pack meetings." Derek says, "good idea Alex. I like your ideas you come with." The contractor shows up three weeks later to look at the plans for the house. Derek, Alex and Noah meet the Contractor in a diner to discuss the plans for the house. The contractor wanted to know who drew up the plans and Derek pointed to Alex and Derek said, "my brother drew those plans up for the new house." The contractor just looked at Alex in shock and said, "damn you are good at drawing out plans for houses or whatever." Alex signed, "I like to draw anything. It doesn't matter what it is." Derek translated what Alex said to the contractor who just stared at them both. The Sheriff spoke up and said, "Alex is mute he has never talked since an accident that took his speech away from him." The contractor nods with a small smile on his face. Everyone ate their lunch and the contractor asked, "When do you want to start the construction for the new house?" Derek looked at Alex and The Sheriff and said, "as soon as possible. If that is ok with you?" The contractor nodded and said, "That is fine with me. My team can start in two days." Derek and the contractor shake hands and Derek says, "Do you mind if we help build our house." The contractor says, "Do you have any experience with construction?" Alex nodded his head saying he does. The contractor said, "sure. You guys can help build your house with us." Derek says, "thank you." The contractor says, "You're welcome. I'll see you guys in two days at your old house. We will tear down your old house and build a new one in its place. How many rooms are there going to be?" Derek said, "There is going to be twenty-six rooms will be in this house." The contractor stared at them and said, "Holy crap there's a lot of rooms going into this house." Derek says, "Yeah, my brother is a great designer but he likes to draw out his designs for contractors." The contractor, says, "he could use a job in construction then if he wants to draw houses, buildings etc." Derek says, "He likes to draw everything. He is a mute though. He can communicate by writing it down." The Contractor says, "I don't care if he talks or not he is the best at drawing buildings and stuff." Derek says, "He really is a great drawer." The Sheriff says, "OK. We will see you in two days. You will not get paid until the job is done and they approve that everything is how Alex drew it in his sketch. Derek and Alex get to say when you get paid. If the job is up to their standard." The Contractor says, "I never ask for payment upfront. Besides, I need a parent to actually pay me not the kids." Derek says, "I'm 18. I have full custody of my brother and have the money to pay you. The Sheriff can oversee the payment if that will make you feel better." The contractor says, "That will be fine Derek." Derek says, "OK. We will see you in two days." The Contractor says, "OK. By the way, my name is Mark." Derek says, "OK. Mark. See you in two days." Everyone leaves to go their separate ways. The Sheriff takes Derek and Alex to the back to his house and fill in Stiles about the house. Stiles says, "Scott and his mom are coming over to talk about the house." The Sheriff says, "That's ok. It will be good to talk to Melissa and Scott about the house. What time are they coming over?" Stiles says, "They are coming over in about an hour. Melissa is going to make her famous spaghetti." Noah says, "OK. Well I guess we should get ready then because they will be here in about half an hour now." Stiles says, "OK. I'm going to take a shower and get ready for dinner." Derek and Alex just look at them. Noah asks, "Are you boys alright?" Derek shakes his head. Noah looks at Derek and asks, "What's wrong Derek?" Derek says, "We have nothing to change into we left most of our clothes in New York and the rest of it burned in the fire." Noah looks at Derek and says, "I think we can find you guys something to wear for tonight and tomorrow we can go get you guys some clothes. OK." Derek and Alex nod their heads. So Noah takes Derek into his room and has him try on clothes to see what fits him and Stiles took Alex to do the same thing his father is doing with Derek. It doesn't take to long for Stiles to find Alex a pair of clothes to wear tonight for dinner. It takes another ten minutes for Noah to get a pair of clothes for Derek to wear for dinner. The doorbell rings five minutes later and Stiles says, "I'll get it." Alex walks to Noah's room to see if they are done. He knocks on the door and Noah says, "Come in Alex. We are still trying to find something for your brother to wear." Alex opens the door and helps find Derek a shirt that fits and pants next. Once they finish Stiles comes up and tells his dad that Melissa and Scott are downstairs. Noah nods his head and says, "Tell them we will be right down." Stiles says, "Will do dad. Alex you coming with me or are you going to stay up here with my dad and your brother." Alex looks at Stiles and says, "I'm going to stay here with my brother and your dad. Sorry but I don't know Melissa and I don't feel comfortable going down their." Stiles looks at Alex and says, "It's ok Alex. I'll just tell them you guys will be down in a minute." Noah says, "OK. Go Stiles, before they leave." Stiles says, "I'm going." Stiles goes downstairs and tells Melissa and Scott that his dad and the Hale brothers will be down in a minute. Melissa says, "OK. I'll get dinner started then." Stiles says, "That's a good idea." Once Melissa starts dinner Noah and the Hale brothers make their way downstairs. Noah rounds the corner first. Noah says, "Hello, Melissa, Scott. Melissa this is Derek he is 17. But he will be 18 in another month. This is Alex. Points behind Derek to show Melissa who he was talking about. He is…" Derek says, "Alex is 14 Melissa. He is mute. He communicates by writing it down or he does sign language but no one knows what he saying unless I translate it." Melissa looks at Derek and says, "I know you boys are werewolves Derek." Derek and Alex back away slowly from Melissa and Melissa looks at Noah and asks, "Did I say something wrong?" Noah says, "I don't know. Derek is everything OK?" Derek looks at him and motions his head toward Alex who is growling and shifting. Noah steps in front of Derek and slowly moves him away from Alex and he takes Alex toward the living room. Alex willing moves with Noah because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Noah has Alex sit down and motions for Melissa to slowly walk into the living room. Melissa looks at Scott, Derek and Stiles and they all nod their heads. Melissa walks slowly toward Noah and Alex and Alex is fidgeting on the couch. Melissa keeps moving forward until she is next to Noah. Noah has her kneel next to him to Alex she is not a threat to him. Alex looks at her and sniff the air. He doesn't sense a threat. Alex relax a little at a time. Melissa was kneeling beside Noah on the floor in front of the couch. Melissa slowly lifts her hand up to Alex face to show him that she doesn't with him harm. Alex takes her hand in his and brings it to his nose. Melissa tries to fight and Noah says, "Don't fight him or he will hurt you unintentionally. He just wants to scent you. It will make him feel more comfortable around you." Melissa nods and slowly relaxes her body and lets Alex scent her. Once Alex is done he gets up and goes to Derek and nods. Derek nods back to Alex and says, "welcome to the pack Ms. McCall." Melissa says, "Please, Derek call me Melissa." Derek says, "OK, Melissa welcome to the pack." Melissa says, "Thank you, Derek." Two days later they meet the Mark at the old Hale house early in the morning to get started. Once everyone is their Mark has given everyone their jobs. Derek and Alex have the pleasure of knocking the rest of their home down. Noah watches the boys tear the rest of their house down to begin building their new one after the old one is down and the remains removed. Once everything is cleared out of the way the start to rebuild their new house in place of their old one. It takes three months to build the new one. But once it was finished everyone picked a room and started to decorate it they saw fit. Derek paid Mark his money for helping build their house. Everyone is getting settled in when there was a knock at the door. Stiles answers the door to a State Police standing their. Stiles yells for his dad. Noah walks to the door and says, "May I help you gentleman?" The officer says, "Yes, we are looking for Alex Hale." Noah says, "May I ask why you are looking for him?" The officer says, "NO, you may not it is between the State Police and Alex Hale." Noah says, "Well, I'm sorry. You are not getting near him until I find out what he did or what you want from him." The officer says, "Fine. I'll get a warrant for him then." Noah says, "No, you won't I'm the Sheriff of this town and he is under my protection. He has done nothing wrong." Alex walks up to Noah and freezes beside him and he grabs the door and went to slam the door in the officers face before the officer grabbed Alex and dragged him out of his house. By this time Derek, Melissa and Scott were pulling up and Noah looked at Derek and saw his face and ran to the car to stop Derek from doing something stupid and then Alex said, "He is not a the State police he is a hunter." After Alex has said that to Noah he let Derek go. Derek ran to his brother and the hunter. Derek ran up behind the hunter before the hunter knew he was their. Once the hunter felt Derek presence he froze and didn't move and Derek said, "You have three seconds to let my brother go or I'll rip your throat anyway. Now!" The hunter turned around with a knife to Alex's throat and started to cut his throat. That is when Derek moved and snatched the hand with the knife in it and broke his hand and proceeded to rip his throat out. Noah and Melissa looked one another and said, "Remind me not to piss Derek off when Alex is near me." They nodded to one another in agreement. Once they did that they looked at Derek. Who was looking around in confusion. He asks, "Where is Alex?" Scott says, "He ran toward the house. I wanted to go see how he was doing but he growled at us and we froze." Derek looked at Scott apologetically and said, "He is not used to many people wanting to make him feel safe but me. He will get used to it eventually. I'll go see how he is doing." They nodded at him and Noah said, "I get dinner started. Let me know if you need my help." Derek nodded his thanks to Noah and walked toward the house and up to Alex's room which beside Derek's room. Derek knocks on the door to Alex's room and Alex opened the door and Derek pulled him into a hug. Alex cried into Derek's shirt. So Derek picked Alex up and carried him to his bed and sat down while he tries to calm Alex down enough to talk to him. Once Alex has calmed down enough Derek began to tell him that it was not his fault for being grabbed by the hunter and held at knife point and began to tell him that it wasn't anyone's fault because we can't control everything in life. Alex nodded into Derek's shirt. Derek looked down at Alex and smiled. He then told him, "You ready to go downstairs and get ready for dinner." Alex nodded slightly and got off Derek's lap and started to go downstairs when the doorbell rang again. Alex froze at the top of the stairs and Derek ran downstairs and opened the door to find Peter on the other side. Derek says, "What do you want Peter!?" Peter looks at Derek and says, "I want to see Alex. NOW!" Derek says, "GO TO HELL. Peter. You did enough damage to him. I'm not letting you do it again." Derek went to close the door when Peter grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up off the floor. Alex came running down the stairs tackled Peter out the door and off the porch. They squared off against each other when everyone else came running out the door. Derek and Scott went to help but Noah stops them by holding his hands out to them to stop and says, "He has to this himself or he won't move on from this and Derek, you and I both know it." Derek nodded and stood their watching his brother kick Peter's ass again. Since Peter got Alex hurt in the first place. Alex has to do this himself and hope he doesn't get hurt again or worse get himself killed by Peter. Alex and Peter have fought for the past three and a half hours and Alex still has a shit of energy left. Peter started to slow down because he isn't used to fighting Alex. Once Alex knew he has the upper hand he took it with pride and rip Peters throat out and began to rip him limb from limb to make sure he can't come back. _**

**_Chapter 8: The Pack:_**

**_Derek and the pack are sitting outside and enjoying the sun and the fresh air in the forest. Derek and Scott's Betas do pack bonding by running through the woods, Derek looks up to see the Betas running up but he doesn't see Alex with them and he gets up to ask Erica. Erica says. "Alex told us to come back here because he wanted some time alone. Jackson asked him what he was going to do." Alex said, "He just wanted to be alone." Derek looked at them and Stiles walked up and whispered into Derek's ear and said, "Today is the anniversary of when the house was and the day Alex was raped by Kate and your uncle didn't do anything about it" Derek looked at Stiles and said, "Tell your dad, Alex and I will be late for dinner tonight. I'm going to go find Alex and talk to him." Stiles nods his head and kisses Derek and says, "Go get your brother babe, Dad will understand." Derek said, "Thank you, babe. We'll be back when Alex is ready. But I will keep you updated, so you guys won't worry." Stiles said, "It's OK. I'll understand if you can't check in. I'll know where you are." Derek said, "I'll be back after, Alex and I talk." Derek and Stiles kiss goodbye. So Derek can cheer up Alex and comfort Alex in this horrible time." Once Derek and Stiles move away from one another. Derek runs into the woods to look for Alex. Once he finds him sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs crying. Derek walks over to him and sits down. Pulling Alex closer to him, he says, "It's OK. You are allowed to feel upset but none of this was your fault you have to believe that. I never blamed you for anything. The person who is responsible for this is Peter and Kate and they are both dead. You have beaten them both. You are a very brave person I have ever met in my life. Alex you are my brother and you are one of a kind. You are a mage wolf Alex. You have incredible power running through you. You are in a pack that loves you and wants to keep you safe. You are important to the pack. You keep us strong and you keep us from killing each other when we get on each others nerves." Alex looks at Derek and signs, "Thank you, Derek. You are the best brother, I have ever had. You and Stiles are very good for each other. You make each other happy. Thank you for being here for me. Let's get back before everyone gets worried and Stiles sends a search party out for us." Derek laughs, and says, " Your probably right. Let's get going. Noah has food on the grill." Alex stands up and then helps Derek and they start back toward the house. Once back at the house. Everyone eats and then get ready for bed._**


End file.
